The Princess You Didn't Know
by StarXMarr
Summary: Princess Bubblegum faces the Lich for the last time, and before he strikes, her life flashes before her eyes: her origins, past lives, and secrets. Rated K plus for some mentions of death, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I stand there, facing the Lich for what I think is the last time. A 16-year-old Finn stands by my side, trying to protect me, but I push him aside.

"It's okay, Finn. I think we all know it's about time for me to go."

"Peebles, no! I won't let you die. We need you!" the teen responds, but I shake my head and step up to the biggest evil we've known. He's been fighting me for years, and now it comes down to this.

A voice in my head tells me that this_ is_ really it. The final battle…at least for me. I've lived for way too long as this donked-up, responsible ruler of mutants. I'm done with being Bonnibel. I've seen way too much. It's time, and I'm not afraid to die.

Then something I knew was coming, but was really dreading, happens: my memories. All of them flashing before my eyes. My whole life, even the parts I've tried to drown out, the parts I don't remember anymore, surrounding me before I go.

It starts from the beginning.

A flash of a woman, red hair, beautiful green eyes, blue oval glasses, holding a tan, bespectacled man's hand.

A flash of the same woman, cowering in fear, tears streaming down her cheeks as the same man looms over her, a crown on his head.

Who were these? Then the answer hits me.

My past life. It was the woman. And the man was her love. Or wasn't he? The second flash made me wonder.

I open my eyes for the first time in this life looking out at an alleyway, with a man, pale blue skin, white, short beard, beautiful crown atop his head standing, surrounded by grotesque zombies, in the back. The man from the flashbacks? He sings a song that sounds familiar to me. Maybe I liked it in that old life I had, or one before it. Legend, and science, say that sometimes past lives' events and feelings, sometimes even memories, can come through to the new one, even though you might not know who you were.

The man then rises into the air, firing snow at the slime-filled, disgusting creatures, who shiver in fear. The air grows cold, and the mutants all drown within the man's attacks. And as the man lowers back onto the ground, knocking the crown off his head, I feel something strange arise inside of me.

Love. For him.

I know then that I was put here when I awakened for a reason. I was meant to feel my past life, that red haired woman's, love for him so I could help him. I can tell he needs some of it. Looking closer at the scene in the alleyway, I see a little girl, waiting for him in the car. A single tear slides down her cheek in worry for the man. Why would she be worried if he protected her from the mutants? He was safe enough. Then I look back at the man, now with a longer beard and bluer skin, who is just now realizing he is still part of the world as himself. What was happening to him? Whatever it was, it was probably the reason why the girl was crying.

I then look behind me, and see a can of soup and a multi-tool: an opener and a spoon lying a little bit away. I know that it must've been put there for a reason too: this must be what the man wanted. Maybe the girl was crying not because of his change in appearance, or ice powers, but because he wasn't getting it, and needed it for both of them. Most likely not, but maybe it was a life-or-death circumstance. I quickly go to grab it, but realize I don't have any limbs at all. I look down as best as I can and see I'm just a giant blob of bubblegum. Helpless. I try to make my way over, oozing closer to the can every second. When I finally reach it, I stick my head into both it and the tool, and head back to the man. He notices me, and his eyes grow wide. I throw both of the items I have onto the frozen ground, and wait. He picks it up, grateful and amazed, but confused. Then he looks up at me. I try to smile, and show him I mean no harm, but he's disgusted. I'm a mutant, just like the zombies. He takes the can, and its counterpart, then walks away into the car. As I see him feed the girl the soup, I realize that he wanted it for her. All this time, he's only been thinking about the best for her. He knows he can't be protected anymore, because something strange is happening to him. That was why the girl was crying. She didn't want him to be hurt while protecting her. I want to find out what exactly it is that's wrong with the man, but I can't follow him, or ask him. I'm just a pile of gum that's, well, sort of in love with him.

And he's revolted by the sight of me.

* * *

**Author's Note: So sorry this chapter is short! I'll try to make a longer one next time. And I know I keep making new stories and never finishing them, but I will try to add new chapters to them as soon as I can. Thanks for your patience!**

**-StarxMarr**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I can only watch in hurt and longing as the man lifts the little girl out of the car and gently holds her up to his side, her little, gray arms grabbing quickly onto his charcoal colored suit. They then walk away, quietly exchanging remarks of relief to each other until the little one raises a more serious question.

"Where will we go now, Simon?" I can hear the girl say before they get out of earshot, heavy wonder and curiousness about her voice.

"I'm not sure, Marceline. We'll get out of the city as fast as we can and set up camp wherever we come to, that's for sure…"

"But what about those zombies?"

"Sweetie, I really don't know anything about them. They came out of nowhere and I have no clue as to who they are or why they're here. I'm not even sure if there are any more." Simon sighs, concern showing on every line his face had.

Then they fade away into the misty ruins of what once was most likely a very bustling city, leaving me to take in my new life, and the immediate feelings I felt for Simon.

Before I could think it over, though, I felt something strange happen to me. I had no idea what, or why. I looked at myself and realized I was growing taller, about the height of a teenager. Two long, skinny arms grew out from the sides of the blob I once was. Shortly after, two legs of the same style appeared beneath me. The excess turned into long, thick, bubblegum hair. The question of why this was happening to me fled my mind very quickly; joy was filling it instead. I could now be more than just a slow-moving blob, and go after Simon! Maybe he could explain to me my past, if he recognized who I was before. And maybe he would actually love me this way.

The happy thoughts of going after him were short lived, though, when I heard the loud sobs of the Marceline girl echoing across the ruins of town, and the wicked cackling of Simon. Whatever was wrong with him was making him do something to hurt the little child, most likely. Second thoughts about love were arising. Why did my past self, if I was correct, love him? The faint image of Simon arising above the woman I once was flickered in my mind, but it didn't stay long and soon faded. Memories from other people didn't stick well in their reincarnations.

The laughing and bawling continued for a while, and I decided to stay away from him for now, until he was well again, I sorted out my true feelings, and the world wasn't a wreck anymore.

* * *

As the memory passed, it hit me. I knew that my early self would be waiting a long time.

Because Simon was the Ice King.

The man that tried to gain my affections almost every day after he turned down mine all those years ago because I was just a pile of gum and couldn't get through to him. The man I always thought had been evil from the start, when he had really just been cursed in some way along his life's path.

And from what I always saw of him after the Kingdom was built, he never got over that 'sickness' he had.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter! But at least I added one. That's pretty rare for me to do. Haha. XD Soon untold stories of before, after, and maybe during the Shoko incident will be posted. :)**

**-StarxMarr**


End file.
